


Lightweight

by chubbykrem



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Praise Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbykrem/pseuds/chubbykrem
Summary: Robert has had too much to drink.Not that he’s drunk by any means; he’s not exactly a lightweight. He just really has to piss.---uhhhh its robert/dadsona piss kink





	Lightweight

Robert has had too much to drink.

Not that he’s drunk by any means; he’s not exactly a lightweight. He just really has to piss.

He’s here with Brave, watching The Game in a shitty little bar as has become their tradition. When a commercial comes on, he slips out of their booth and makes towards the back door; the bar doesn’t have a public bathroom, but he can make do with the alleyway. At first he doesn’t notice Brave slipping out after him, but he certainly does when he suddenly finds himself pushed up against the alley wall by his boyfriend.

Robert barks out a startled laugh, but most of his attention is going to keeping his bladder under control.

“Woulda thought you’d be more careful around a guy who carries as many knives as I do.” He tries to play it off casual, but Brave sees through the tremble in his voice.

“Four at all times, I know.” He pushes down a little harder on Robert’s abdomen and Robert _squirms_.

“Let me go,” he says, “or you’ll be very sorry.”

“Hmmm…” Brave pretends to deliberate. “I think I’m good where I am.” He leans in and kisses Robert; it’s an absolutely transparent distraction tactic, but one that works nonetheless. Robert kisses back, tasting the shots from earlier on Brave’s tongue. Brave is an excellent kisser, and he fists his hand in Robert’s hair as he sucks at his bottom lip, swallowing the gasp out of his mouth.

At first Brave thinks he’s just shifting because of the hair pulling. Robert pulls away from his mouth, lips shining and swollen, and grimaces.

“You might wanna move your hand,” he says raggedly, and Brave isn’t sure if he’s referring to the one on his swollen bladder or the one cupping his dick through his jeans.

“Not a chance. If I touch you enough you’ll just lose it, won’t you?”

“Please,” Robert says. He grits his teeth, and under Brave’s palm his abdomen contracts. Watching him struggle is so fucking good. He makes a pathetic little sound and squeezes his thighs together, trying desperately to hold back, and then—

“Oh, _no,_ ” he whimpers, and then loses it, piss gushing hot and wet and out of control between his thighs. Brave can’t help the soft moan that escapes him, watching the look on his face shift from shame to relief to pleasure and then back again.

“Sorry,” he whimpers, once he’s finally stopped dripping and there’s a puddle at his feet. His face is scrunched up like he’s about to cry, cheeks red and eyes already watering.

“Oh, sweet boy, you did so well,” Brave coos, cupping Robert’s face with his clean hand. “Come on, let’s get you home and give you your reward.”


End file.
